Goreinu
|name = Goreinu |kana = ゴレイヌ |rōmaji = Goreinu |manga debut = Chapter 127 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |japanese voice = Kousuke Toriumi (1999) Hidetaka Tenjin (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |eyes = Brown |occupation = Jack Pot Hunter |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |type = Emission |abilities = Alabaster Sage - White Goreinu Obsidian Sage - Black Goreinu |Abilities = Alabaster Sage - White Goreinu Obsidian Sage - Black Goreinu |image gallery = yes}} Goreinu (ゴレイヌ, Goreinu) is a Jackpot Hunter hired by Battera to complete Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 127 Appearance Goreinu is a man with spiky black hair that has a muscular build. Personality At first, he is wary of joining forces with children, and only grows more apprehensive with the introduction of a naked Hisoka to the mix, but he sticks it out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 He later calls Killua a friend and saying that he would give them the Breath of Archangel (G.I card) for free if it was used to heal Killua rather than Genthru, the bomber. When Killua objects that his crimes are debatably worse than Genthru's, Goreinu admits that his actions are based on feelings rather than logic.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Background At one point during his life he completed the Hunter Exam and became a Hunter. Plot Greed Island arc Goreinu is one of the Hunters hired by Battera to complete Greed Island. He first appears just after Gon enters the game, walking down the stairs of the Greed Island Entrance and notices a presence watching over him, as he walks into a field of grass. Goreinu later attends a group meeting held by Kazsule and his teammates Souheil and Nick Cue, in order to formulate a plan to stop the Bomb Devils from winning the game. Later in the meeting, after Asta and Yabibi trade some information with Gon, Goreinu does so as well. And soon Goreinu and the group use an Accompany (G.I card) to Soufrabi to find the illusive Patch of Shore (G.I card).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 When Goreinu and group finally arrive in Soufrabi they all split up and ask the NPCs in the town for any information on how to get the Patch of Shore card. When an informant for the card is found Goreinu notifies Gon and his group about it, but the informant gives little to no detail on how to get it. It's until Kazsule finds a NPC woman whom tells him about Razor and his 14 devils. A lady in the group named Amana then deduces that in order to trigger the lady to give the information then you need 15 players to enter Soufrabi with an Accompany card. Hearing this makes Goreinu think the situation could turn nasty, which Killua questions, but he brushes it off as nothing important. After Kazsule inquires where the pirates are, the group then goes to a bar where 4 of the pirates are at and after they try and ask them to leave the town, the biggest pirate Bopobo challenges them to a Sumo match and will bring them to his boss if they managed to beat him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Zeho takes the challenge, but loses and so does Gon in order to rescue to Zeho, so Killua steps in and beats Bopobo, by setting his face on fire. Frustrated that he lost, Bopobo tries to retaliate, but is stopped by one of his comrades whom tells him to keep his cool and to keep his promise. The pirates then lead the group to nearby lighthouse and are introduced to Razor. Razor then explains that they'll leave the island under the condition that they can beat them in 8 duels with 15 representatives in the group will fight. Also when a group wins when they it has 8 victories and the pirates choose the fighting style. Goreinu then inquires what happens if they lose, to which Razor simply tells them that they'll ask them to leave. Razor then explains that the battle theme is sports and that each of the pirates have a favorite sport they will each challenge them too. The first duel is boxing and Montreux takes the challenge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 However Montreux loses due to the Pirate boxer's Nen Ability. The next match is Soccer Ball Hovering, to which Biscuit Krueger volunteer's to do, but fails instantly, to everyone's surprise. The group fail all of the other duels and are then asked to leave the lighthouse and outside seeing is how the Bomb Devils have no way of getting the Patch of Shore card the group disbands leaving Goreinu, Gon, Killua, and Biscuit behind. Killua inquires what Goreinu plans to do and he replies to get stronger companions like they are, since they wouldn't have changed their tactics halfway through. Goreinu then states that it's best to get the card as soon as possible, to which Killua inquires if it's to avoid a group conflict, which Goreinu confirms. Killua then explains that since Patch of Shore can be cloned 3 times and since you need 15 people to start this trial is because it's to make a group fight over the card. Goreinu then states that if they manage to win all of the duels they'd still need to find at least 4 other strong members, but the ideal way would be for them to find a group of 11 players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 At a different location Goreinu along with Gon and group discuss on what players they should recruit and as Gon looks through his binder Goreinu details that if there's a black dot behind someone's name then that indicates that the person is either dead or has left the game. So after discussing on who they should ask to join them, they finally decide to approach the person whom calls himself Chrollo Lucilfer. Gon then uses an accompany and they all confront a nude Hisoka bathing in a lake. Goreinu taken back by the nude Hisoka questions if that is the real Chrollo Lucifer, but Gon denies the notion. So after explaining the situation to Hisoka he agrees to join them, much to Goreinu's disagreement, but reconsiders thinking how strong they all are and how scared they make him. Heading for a town Goreinu talks with Hisoka and admits that it'd be great to find more players like him whom aren't interested in gathering cards. Finally the group makes it to the town of Aiai and when they arrive there Goreinu bumps into a woman, whom he apologizes to, but the woman then runs off. Hisoka then explains to Goreinu that he should have argued with her in order to get to know her better. After learning that Tsezguerra's name is in Hisoka's binder, Goreinu thinks it'd be a good idea to approach him and ask him to join them, but to have an insurance plan laid out in case he beats the game before them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 Outside the City of Aiai the group uses another Accompany card to reach Tsezguerra.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Goreinu tries to negotiate a deal with Tsezguerra, to which he accepts. So then Goreinu explains the situation and after testing Tsezguerra's Nen skill, Goreinu details how to obtain the card Patch of Shore. Intrigued by the trials set up the pirates, Tsezguerra volunteers to take up the Volleyball challenge, Goreinu will take the wrestling, Barry will do the boxing, Rodriot will do the bowling, and Hisoka will do the Soccer ball hovering. It's then found out, by Barry that Genthru's team has 97 cards in their possession. So after a week of practice the group accompanied by 6 other players confront the Razor Pirates again and beat all of their trials. Though enraged by this Bopobo tries to start a mutiny against Razor and is thus killed by him. With Bopobo out of the way Razor declares his duel will be Dodgeball and that it will take 8 players to play the game. Razor then emits 8 Devils with the numbers 1-7 labeled on their hats. Goreinu then inquires how will the wins and losses be decided and Barry inquires if each person will be a win, to which Razor confirms that it is. Though after Gon inquires why Razor killed Bopobo and Razor confesses that he's committed a series of crimes and that Hisoka and Tsezguerra detail that the game they're playing is actually taking place in the, "Real World" Goreinu is shown to be quite shocked by this detail. And after Gon asks Razor if his Father Ging is there, Goreinu seems to not know whom he is, but when Razor finds out who Gon really is he goes into a more serious stature causing the other players they had in reserve to flee.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 While Rodriot tries to stop them, Goreinu assures him that it's alright and then he emits a Black and White Gorilla to take place of the three players. With Razor having no objections to Goreinu's tactic, he then explains the rules of the game. With the White Gorilla on standby, the game starts and Killua catches and passes the ball to Goreinu. Wasting no time Goreinu takes out the 4th and 5th Devils. Razor then notes that he and his players are all set, to which Goreinu inquires what he means by that and Razor responds that it's to take him down. Goreinu becomes amused by this and proclaims to bring it on, while throwing the ball directly at Razor whom catches it easily. Goreinu flabbergasted that Razor managed to easily catch his throw with only one hand, while Razor declares, he'll start his counter attack.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162 Goreinu becomes nervous by Razor declaration and becomes wary that Razor will take a shot at him from such a far distance. Razor then pitches the ball at a fast and strong speed and fearful for his life Goreinu switches places with his White Gorilla, whom takes the hit and has his head blown off and disappears. Razor then compliments Goreinu's rebound and notes that he can change places with his Nen Beast. Biscuit then notes that the way the White Gorilla disappeared was from mental image of getting hit with the ball. Tsezguerra then notes that after almost taking a hit like that Goreinu is now useless. Killua then inquires the Referee Devil #0 if Goreinu's White Gorilla is out and not Goreinu. #0 confirms this and states that in order for him to return, a back must be called, or he uses that switch ability again with his Black Gorilla. Goreinu now in reserves, curses and wonders if all is lost. In the second round of the game Goreinu is back in the game and with the ball in his hand says, while he's the type to hold grudges, he wants payback for what Razor has done to him earlier. So Goreinu throws the ball directly at his Black Gorilla that instantly switches places with Razor making him get hit with the ball.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163 However, this was proven worthless, because Devil #2 was able to catch the ball after doing some aerobics with the help of Devil #13. Devil #2 then passes the ball to Devil #13 and it lands a spike on Goreinu's face rendering him unconscious and unable to summon his 2 Gorillas for the rest of the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 164 After Gon beats Razor in the Dodgeball game Goreinu and the group are lead to the top of the lighthouse where Gon receives the Patch of Shore Card and Goreinu and Tsezguerra will take a clone of the card.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Outside the light house Tsezguerra and Goreinu propose an alliance between the 2 of them and Gon in order to stop Genthru the Bomber. It's then that they're contacted by Genthru whom spies on the group with his comrades Sub and Bara and tells the group that if they give up the Patch of Shore to them then he'll spare there lives and if they agree to it then have Tsezguerra meet them with the card at the entrance in Masadora. Genthru also states that he and his comrades killed everyone that attended Kaszule's meeting and this makes Gon enraged, whom then challenges Genthru. Tsezguerra then decides he and his comrades will stall Genthru for 3 weeks and Goreinu will assist them as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Later on, Goreinu spies on the Bomb Devils as they attack and sometimes kill innocent players for their Accompany and Magnetic Force (G.I card)s and for the ones that aren't killed they go and collect the cards for them. Goreinu reports this to Tsezguerra and his comrades and also mentions that if someone didn't warn him about what the Bomb Devils were doing he'd be dead as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 When the Bomb Devils figure out Tsezguerra's plan to get more Accompany and Magnetic Force cards from Goreinu by going to the spell shop in Masadora and warns the group that the Sub and Bara that is chasing after them with Genthru are fake.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Goreinu then later contacts Killua and updates him on the situation at hand and is shown to be spying on the Bomb Devils that are waiting for Tsezguerra and his group to return at the Greed Island Main Entrance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 But Goreinu tells Killua and the group that Tsezguerra won't be coming back and that he's got all of their important cards in his binder. He also admits that 30 of the 96 cards that the Bomb Devils have are Fake and he has the Voucher (G.I card) and Blue Planet (G.I card). Goreinu also apologizes for not being able to help fight Genthru and says that he'll wait until they've beaten Genthru. Goreinu then informs Killua and group that the Bomb Devils are heading towards Masadora most likely to buy more spell cards for themselves and as soon as they're ready they'll make their move towards them. Goreinu then inquires about Killua's hand, which Killua assures him it's fine, thanks to him. After Gon and group defeat the Bomb Devils, Goreinu contacts the group and figures they beat the Bomb Devils after seeing their card list. When Gon offers to meet up with him, Goreinu he agrees to do it and will use a Return (G.I card) to the nearest city to them. However when Goreinu arrives and is updated on the situation he's against healing Genthru with a Breath of Archangel (G.I card). Killua then inquires if he'd use the card to heal him, to which Goreinu says he would. Killua then argues that he's committed far more atrocious crimes than Genthru has ever done and himself and the Bomb Devils are the same. But Goreinu dismisses Killua's logic and says that he's not the same as them and while he bears no hatred for Killua, truly wants Genthru and his comrades to die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Killua then states that Goreinu doesn't respond well to logic, but Goreinu argues that he bases his reasoning with his emotions than logic. Biscuit then explains that she too feels the same way as Goreinu, but is against condemning them, but Goreinu proclaims that doesn't tell him anything. While Biscuit and Gon then try to continue to reason with Goreinu, Genthru brings up the fact that they only have 1 Breath of Archangel card left and can't use clone anymore. Sub then says that the card should just be used on Genthru since he only has a slight concussion. So Gon uses the Breath of Archangel much to Goreinu's disapproval. After that was done Gon and group were going to head back to Masadora, but are stopped by Goreinu whom gives him his own Breath of Archangel card and all of the cards that he has. This shocks Gon and group, to which Goreinu further explains that he along with Tsezguerra and his group aren't going to complete the game, because Battera canceled the contract and will only get 70% of the total reward which will Goreinu will be taking 4 Billion out of the contract and will divide and share it with Gon and his group. Biscuit becomes teary eyed because of this and praises Goreinu for his kindness. However Goreinu puts a condition on giving them all of his cards and that is Gon has to be the first one to beat the game, to which he agrees to do. Gon then puts in all of the imposed slot cards into his binder and Eeta then announces a quiz game and the prize is the final imposed slot card Ruler's Blessing (G.I card). Just then a bunch of players all land towards Gon and his group. The players meaning no harm, explain that if they win the Quiz they'll sell the him the card to him. After the Quiz is held and Gon wins it the Bellam brothers Zetsk and Gashta arrive and challenge Gon and Killua for all of their cards, which makes Goreinu concerned for the boys, but they easily manage to beat them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 Later while a parade was being held for Gon and group for beating the game Goreinu could be seen in the crowd clapping for Gon and group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Goreinu is seen again at Netero's funeral and voting in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He is next seen checking up on Gon in the hospital who is in intensive care.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 When Killua arrives with his little brother Alluka Zoldyck at the room where Gon is being treated in, Goreinu could be seen standing next to Melody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Being near to Gon, Goreinu along the others assists from the outside feel Alluka's power, as it's used to heal Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 Goreinu then accompanies Gon and the other assists to meet Leorio in the auditorium where all the hunters were voting for the new chairman of the Hunters Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 The Last Mission Goreinu makes a brief appearance watching the Heavens Arena Event from his mansion.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Abilities & Powers Goreinu is a capable Nen user, since he passed Battera's test. Razor considered him stronger than the members of Tsezguerra's team with the exception of Tsezguerra himself. He also has some degree of intelligence and leadership skills, as he demonstrated during the dodgeball match against Razor. Although he was greatly scared by the latter's power, he was still able to focus on the ball, reflect on the best solution and use a Nen ability to move out of danger, showing a good reactions, quick thinking and mental fortitude. He has enough confidence in his physical and combat skills to volunteer for the wrestling competition against one of Razor's pirates. Nen Goreinu is an Emitter who also specializes in Manipulation. He can direct his Nen beasts with apparent ease, and employ their special powers to gain tactical advantage with the right timing. He can also pour his aura into an object, such as a ball, although he is nowhere near as proficient as Razor in it. It is unknown whether or not he can summon any other Nen beasts or whether he can summon more than two at a time. Trivia *Goreinu is left-handed in throwing. References Navigation Category:Hunter Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Jackpot Hunters Category:Emitters